New Roman Empire
New Roman Empire The New Roman concept is essentially a "what if?" idea. What if Rome wasn't conquered? What if some country or world organisation turned into a New Rome? What if Rome was a space-faring empire? History Of course, as with any grand empire, there is a fair bit of history that goes along with it. This section will expose some of the more major points in New Roman history Foundation from the Dark In the beginning, a small fleet of colonists and military vessels had spread out from an unknown human empire, one that is most likely conquered by now. This empire is referred to as 'Mother' by the New Romans. This fleet had come across a very earth-like planet. They decided to leave a single colony ship. However, there was a disagreement as to which ship should stay behind and colonise this planet. The two candidates were the Roman Light and the Death of Barbarians. Each ship had about 200 people on them with enough food, water, and other basic necessities in order to survive until the colonies could sustain themselves. After much debating, the Death of Barbarians left the fleet. It went to the opposing side of the planet. However, the fleet did not know this. Thus, they ordered the Roman Light to make a colony on the world. Meanwhile, the Death of Barbarians made an attempt to land, but was unsuccessful. The ship crashed into one of the many mountain ranges on that side of the planet. Several colonists survived, but were without food, water, and other resources, they diverted back to the ways of barbarians. Hunting, gathering, and making primitive shelters and clothing were there only tasks for about three years. The official colony had settled quite nicely, though. The guns of the colony ship had kept several alien empires away from the colony. Thus, they flourished for about 100 years. About 100 years after the foundation of the colony dubbed "Pearl of the Mediterranean," after the Earthly sea, disaster struck. A large strike force of an alien empire had emerged above the colony. They fired in rapid succession at the Roman Light. Surprised, the ship fired back, but had sustained too much damage. It had crash landed directly onto the colony, leaving most dead. These colonists then had to rebuild, but since the instructions for most items other than simple machines were on computers aboard the colony ship, they had entered a Dark Age. The Dark Ages By this time, the traitor colonists had formed a rather large and mighty tribe that they named after a famous tribe of barbarians on Earth, The Gauls. They had a significant amount of weaponry, food, and military might to begin exploring the planet without much fear of natural predators. Over the next 1000 years, they expanded throughout the mountain ranges and the valleys that surrounded them. Meanwhile, the other colony had but one fragment of information salvaged from the crashed ship. It was an entire database of all ancient Roman Technology and influence. This find advanced them significantly, and they had formed their small collection of tribes into a republic. The New Roman Republic. They, like the gauls, had the power to expand rapidly around their area, and form a mighty nation. The New Roman Legions were used mostly to quell violent attempts at take over and rebellion, but that was all. That was, until about another 1000 years had past. The Encounter About 2000 years after the disaster, New Rome and Gaul, with no outside force to compel them to make new technology, had still remained at about the same technological level as they had been 1000 years prior. By this time, the two nations had occupied either half of the globe. They had suspected that no others were on the world, so it was there manifest destiny to own the rest of it. However, one fateful day would lead to a war that would last for millennia. By this time, New Rome had named several places on the known world, including the world (Medit) itself. At one such place, a field named land of grass (now named The Trench), a New Roman scouting legion had encountered a substantial number of Gauls. Neither side knew what to think. Thus, they attacked each other. The New Roman Legion was slaughtered. By the time word had reached the capital, the city of New Rome, The Senate had sent every legion to the field. They also demanded a formal meeting with the Gaul leader. The Gauls refused, and thus The War had started. When the New Roman Legions had reached the field, the Gauls were nowhere to be seen. The Legions proceeded into the forest and were ambushed by the Gauls. A little less than 1000 made it out. The Senate had called for a dictatorship until this threat was eliminated. They choose Consul Spartacus Objartis as the first New Roman Dictator. And as his first decree, he decided to name himself Emperor, and thus the New Roman Empire was born. Present Day Currently, New Rome is still in combat with Gaul on the same land as it had been 2000 years ago. However, now New Rome fights with current technology, such as guns, bombs, tanks, computer systems, and in extreme cases lasers and titans. Gaul fights back with stolen technology, modified as they see fit. The Trench Along all the entire line of latitude 0, runs a trench that separates New Rome and Gaul. This trench is constantly fought over, each side taking it for about an hour or so before losing it to the enemy. This trench runs directly through the field of blood. It is also able to be seen from space. Above the entire length of a the trench is a line of smoke from bombs, chemicals, and biological weapons. Medit Medit is currently almost a barren wasteland with the occasional grassland or forest. This has been becuase of the heavy use of fossil fuels, chemical warfare, and biological warfare. However, not Nuclear warfare, since New Rome fears that if they complete the project, Gaul will steal it and use Nuclear weapons on New Rome. Society New Roman society revolves around the religious cycle of Life and Death. All that propels this cycle is considered good in nature. All that disrupts this cycle is considered evil. The Roles of Men and Women In the New Roman religion, women are regarded as the Creators of Life, since they bare children. Men are given the polar opposite role. They end life, they kill and destroy. While some would regard these as evil characteristics, the New Romans view death as a part of The Cycle. Due to these traits, men and women are segregated to a small degree. For instance, greetings. When not greeting an official, men fold their arms over their chest with their palms touching their shoulders. They then hang their head and bow. Women, on the other hand, open their arms with palms out, shut their eyes and tilt their head back. This simple ritual traces far back in history. The folding of men's arms represents the absence of breasts, and thus the inability to nurture and care for children. The women opening their arms represents their apparent ability to bare and care for children. This also seeps into a person's profession. Due to their respective roles in The Cycle, they are and are not allowed to hold certain positions and have certain jobs. Jobs related to Life or Nurture go to women, while jobs related to Death and Destruction go to men. Jobs that do not relate easily to either have recently been opened to both genders. Below are examples of jobs and who can work them. Jobs for Men *Military *Police *Executioner *Judge *Juror *Gravedigger *Weapon Manufacturer *Armor Manufacturer *Imperator Jobs for Women *Doctor *Nurse *Psychiatrist *Fire-fighter *Priesthood *Medicine Manufacturer *Pharmacist *Day Care *Zoo Worker *Veterinarian *Gardener *Chef/Cook Jobs for Both *Teacher *Office Worker *Scientist *Senator *Construction Worker *Pilot *Driver *Farmer *Mail Service *Computer/Electronics Manufacturer *Programmer Time The New Roman Empire has a government-centric calendar. There are 10 months in a year, 5 weeks in a month, 10 days a week, and 25 hours in a day. However, they keep track of years based around the Emperors, or Imperators. First, is a number 'x' followed by the letter 'I.'The 'x' represents the current Imperator's number, while the 'I' stands for Imperator. So, for example, if the 21st Imperator is in power, the first part of the written out year is seen as '21I.' with a period following the 'I.' The second number represents the Imperator's current year of power. So, if it is the Imperator's ninth year in power, the number would be written as 09. Now, for an example. Let us say that it is the 19th year the 3rd Imperator has been in power. The Year would be written as: '3I.19.' Currency Money in New Rome is most often measure in Latanias (lah-TAIN-iahs). Latanias are coins with different markings that determine value. The most common type (the 1 chip)is made of brass and has a picture of the original Basilica Imperator imprinted on it. The New Roman Government is currently attempting to slowly transition from the Latania to the standard Credit used by most space-faring empires. The conversion rate between the two is about 1 credit= 1.83K (Latanias). Some stores accept only one or the other, while most major companies accept and use both. Government The New Roman Empire's government in just that; and Empire. However, it has some key differences with many other empires. The Senate Currently, there are 239 senators, one from each major city. This Senator represents his/her major city, and all minor cities in its area. The Senate meets in a large hall in New Rome called Home of Democracy. They meet everyday of the week for an entire year, only getting off major holidays. Each Senator has a 5 year term, at which point they are aloud to return home and campaign for another five years. Senators are aloud to hold office an unlimited amount of time. However, the Senate is not the only major political office in New Rome. In fact, the Senate bashes head with the Imperator more times than not. However, until Gaul is defeated, the Imperator has the final word on all matters. The Imperator The Imperator is the other major political office of New Rome. He lives and works in the Home of the Empire, next door to the Home of Democracy. He has final say in all matters, except for succession. for that, he suggests a candidate to the Senate, usually his son, and the Senate either approves of him, or denies him. If the Imperator has died before leaving a suggestion, the Senate determines which Senator takes the throne. This Senator becomes the next Imperator. The Current Imperator Currently, it is the year 23I.04, with the current Imperator being the young Julius Archin III. He is so far reasonable, and the first Imperator to take to the field of battle. He has even finished his father's plans of building the Imperator's legion, named the Praetorians. The Imperator himself leads them into battle. Religion The New Roman Religion is centered around their origins. Having lost all knowledge of their foundation, they have determined to worship the race that settled this planet, from which they are descended. They refer to this race as 'The Mothers' or 'Mother,' since they believe that they were 'born' from this race. To this extent, child-bearing and birth are considered very religious occasions. And due to the fact that only women give birth, only women are aloud into the clergy, known collectively as the 'Legionnaires of Mother.' Legionnaires of Mother The Legionnaires of Mother is the main clergy that represents the New Roman religion. As in any religion, their are different denominations based upon piousness and beliefs, however, all denominations are subjugated to this one, unified clergy. Ranks of the Clergy Initiate The initiates are usually taken in between the ages of 12 and 16. The young girls themselves are allowed to make the decision of whether or not to join the clergy without guidance from friends or family. Thus, it is taboo to talk much about the clergy to a young woman before they make the decision. Once they choose to join, they are brought to the nearest 'House of Mother' or just 'House' for short. Their they will spend the rest of their lives in devotion to Mother. They will finish their schooling in the House until they reach the age of 16, at which time they are given their Maiden Robes and they have their head shaved. Maidens Maidens are the main priestesses of the clergy. They perform a range of tasks between cleaning and coronations. They will remain in this position until their Canoness determines they are ready for their Canonization. This usually comes between the ages of 30 and 40 if at all. Their are usually five Maidens per House, to act as the personal staff of the Canoness. Should the Canoness of the House become an Exorcist, she will choose one of her maidens to stay behind and watch over the House and initiates until another Canoness has risen through the ranks. Canonesses The Canoness is the master of each House and possesses a personal staff of Maidens to accompany her on her many trips. She is the true interpreter of Mother's wishes and, as such, is very pious. Canonesses are also the only member of the clergy that can bless a location or object. During the Canonization, the Canoness-to-be is blinded, in order to let Mother shield her from what she does not want her seeing. Before modern times, this was achieved by either tearing out the awake Canoness'es eyes with a knife, or shoving a hot iron into the socket to burn the eyes away. Now, they have bleach treatments in which bleach is carefully applied to the eyes, and surgery to remove the eyes safely. However, the more pious ones may choose the traditional methods. The Canoness is given new robes with golden trim and a veil. She may choose to remove the veil or keep it. Canonesses are renowned for their frequent and long trips to various battlefields and legions to help the men with religious problems they may have, since the legions do not allow clergy members to be attached. Most of the time, visiting Canonesses will be either exorcists or are thinking of becoming exorcists. =Exorcists = Some Canonesses choose later to become an exorcist and fight off evil spirits that occasionally plague New Romans. These spirits are usually called forth by Gauls as a weapon against the New Romans. As such, the Legionaries are often the targets of possession by these spirits. Since the Exorcist is visiting the front lines more than regular Canonesses, it is not uncommon to see an Exorcist and her Maidens carrying small weapons. In order to become an Exorcist, a Canoness must have visited a war-zone at least five times, and be witness to either a possession or Exorcism. Then, they must apply to 'The House of Exorcists' in the city of New Rome. Once approved, the Canoness and her Maidens will leave their House and live there. From there, the Exorcist and her Retinue will be shipped out to various locations to perform Exorcisms. Exorcists are given black robes with gold trim and a veil instead of white. The Legios New Rome has well over 10,000 legions, each legion having 1000 men. These men are called legionaries. Legio Militas The ground forces of the Empire. Including both Infantry and Vehicles. The Legionary (I) The basic infantryman of the New Roman Legions. Is equipped with a weapon, three clips, a uniform, helmet, a canteen, a gas mask, and a winter uniform. Some available weapons to the legionaries are: *MkV Assault Rifle *Sub-Machine Gun *9mm Pistol The Centurion (II) The leader of 100 men. He is visibly different by the markings on his helmet and arms. He is issued his 40mm hand-gun, a 9mm, a Centurion's helmet, a Centurion's uniform, a gas mask, and a Centurions' Winter uniform. To prevent injury from his 40mm Centurion's pistol, the bones of his firing arm are replaced with surgical steel after his promotion. Heavy Legionary (IV) A New Roman soldier that has been equipped with a large, .50 calibre machine gun that he can hold or set-up to fire. Used primarily for defence. Shotgunner (V) A Legionary that comes from a large city will often be given a shotgun and CQB training. They are mostly used for storming crowded and narrow areas like a city or enemy ship. Praemium (VI) A New Roman demolitions expert. He has been given special training to use grenades and explosives of any sort. Praemiums are the only New Roman Infantry unit that is allowed to use explosives of any kind, with the exception of the Everto. He is equipped with a New Roman Grenade Launcher, 4 pressure grenades, a 9mm pistol and 2 demo-charges. Incendiary (VII) A New Roman soldier equipped with a flame-thrower. They too are given special training in order to wield it effectively. They will often accompany shot-gunners into urban battlefields. Equipped with one New Roman Flame-thrower and a combat knife. Procul-Offa (VIII) A New Roman Sniper. There are ten in every Legion, and are used primarily to scout forward positions and to act as a warning beacon. They are equipped with a New Roman Sniper Rifle and four throwing knives. Everto (IX) A New Roman with a missile launcher.T here are 50 in every Legion. Equipped with a New Roman Missile Launcher and a 9mm pistol. Vehicles New Rome employs a large number of vehicles, ranging from transports, to tanks, to a titan. These include: *New Roman Transports (I) **Can carry up to six legionaries and one Centurion *New Roman Anti-Infantry(AI) tank (II) **Has one single Gatling-cannon to spray the enemy with rounds *New Roman Anti-Vehicle(AV) tank (III) **Has one 85mm cannon used to take out enemy light vehicles and fortifications *New Roman Artillery Piece (IV) **Mobile Artillery with a 100mm cannon *New Roman Main Battle(MB) tank (V) **Has one 120mm cannon for taking out heavy enemy vehicles *New Roman Imperator's tank (VI) **The official tank and transport of the Imperator The Titanicus Maximus (VII) The one and only Titan-Walker that exists on Medit. It stands ever still at the main gates of the city of New Rome, everready for a Gaul assault. Manned by a deck crew of 3 and a maintence and firing crew of 17, this walker stands 100 feet tall, with two Gatling-cannons and a meter wide cannon. Legio Auxiliary (II) The Auxiliary is a non-combatant. All he does is construct fortifications, construct vehicles, and repair both. However, His only weapons are a small combat knife and occasionally a 9mm pistol. Legio Praetor (XIII) The Praetorians, or Imperator's Legion, are New Rome's finest. They are hand-chosen by the Imperator to be given special training. They are equipped with one New Roman Saw-blade, a Praetorian's helmet, Praetorian armour, and a Praetorian Shield. They fight in large lines with shields out creating a sort of phalanx. Then, depending on the enemy's actions, they either brace for the enemy's charge, or move up steadily, making sure to maintain the shield-wall. Once in combat, they will push their opponents with their shields, occasionally slashing with their blades. Once an opponent turns around, the Praetorian lunges with his saw-blade, hitting them in the back. Their shields are made of inch-thick titanium, which is why Praetorians will often kneel and set their shields up on the ground. On the front of the shield are his family's markings, symbolising both him and his family. When he dies, his shield adorns the wall of the Hall of Democracy, before being sent to family. The saw-blade is a light chainsaw made to be held like a sword. The chain is made of titanium, while the rest of the sword is made of aluminium. This lets the Praetorian swing and recovery quickly and effectively. The Centurion of this legion is either appointed by the Imperator, the oldest member, or in some cases, the Imperator himself. They usually accompany the Titanicus Maximus as ground support, or are used to storm alien spacecraft. Legio Aeronautics This legio is also known as the New Roman Space Fleet. It was founded in 21I.34, by Imperator Julius Archin I. Four large ships were made, each one with its name and its mission painted on either side. They were The Valiant, The Bravery, The Intrepid, and The Dauntless. The Senate refused to let any of the ships explore deep space, much against eh Imperator's plea. However, behind the Senate's back, he sent off The Dauntless on a mission of exploration, only to have it come infested. This was the tipping point for the Senate. They agreed finally to make a fleet for each of the three remaining ships. These fleets would explore the galaxy and conquer it. Each fleet was given ten frigates, 7 cruisers,three destroyers, seven figheter squadrons of 10, and several troop transports all led by the captain of the flagship, or commodore. Fleet One *Flagship: The Valiant Commodore Harold Saxon *Frigates: **I Imperial Hammer Captain Galus Pascentius **II Senate's Wrath Captain Spurius Tiburtius **III Imperator's Wrath Captain Appius Rectus **IV Dominance Captain Spurius Salonianus **V Superiority Captain Vibius Fabianus **VI Justice Captain Gallus Catilina **VII Steadfast Captain Numerius Bubo **IIX Solitude Captain Lucius Tranio **IX Solace Captain Postumus Sylvian **X Enforcer Captain Sextus Igennus *Crusiers: **I Republic's Might Colonel Manius Belenus **II People's Might Colonel Oppius Hilario **III Destruction Colonel Quintus Vala **IV Demolition Colonel Numerius Iulian **V Liberation Colonel Secundus Tacitus **VI Truth Colonel Caius Bruscius **VII Victory Colonel Servius Cornutus Fleet Two *Flagship: The Bravery Commodore Julius Caeser *Frigates: **I Luminarium Captain Herius Gallio **II Aequitas Captain Flavius Seronatus **III Animus Captain Drusus Agricola **IV Periculum Captain Postumus Volusianus **V Licentia Captain Gnaeus Orientius **VI Verum Captain Publius Campanus **VII Animositas Captain Amulius Flaccus **IIX Mancipo Captain Aulus Blandus **IX Praesentia Captain Decimus Narses **X Velox Captain Kaeso Sellic *Cruisers: **I Bellum Colonel Tertiu Dominicus **II Pacis Colonel Marcus Magnus **III Mortis Colonel Herius Iuncinus **IV Fatum Colonel Camillus Vitalis **V Prenuncius Colonel Aulus Silvanus **VI Interimo Colonel Hortensius Attius **VII Vires Colonel Titus Celsa Fleet Three *Flagship: The Intrepid Commodore Augustus Octavious. *Frigates: **I Medit **II Itlaia **III Europa **IV Terminus **V Glacialis Mare **VI Infested Ager **VII Stone Mountains **IIX Iron Mountains **IX Rectus Insula **X Sterilis Coasts *Cruisers: **I New Isca **II New Constaninople **III New Alexandria **IV New Pompeii **V New Britannia **VI New Byblos **VI New Forum **VII New Cilica Category:Army